


Good Sir

by smuttyandabsurd



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smuttyandabsurd/pseuds/smuttyandabsurd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert earns a knighthood from Lord Arthur.</p><p>Prussia/England. Knight!AU. Originally a request on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Sir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyKnightOfHollyrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKnightOfHollyrose/gifts).



They came back bloodied, bruised and battered – and triumphant. As soon as they cleared the woods, every one of them raised a cheer, and surrounded their young liege lord to offer breathless words of congratulations or a thump on the shoulder.

Lord Arthur Kirkland received each of his bannermen with good grace. He returned their compliments with his own, enquired after their wounds, and remembered every one of their names down the last lowly vassal. They had all answered to his call. He was not going to forget any of them.

As Gilbert watched the crowd surge around Lord Arthur, he sat back on his horse and grinned. It seemed as if all doubts on the capabilities of the ‘little sparrow lord’ have melted away in light of victory. It was to be the first of many, if he had any say in the matter, Gilbert thought grimly.

“My good sir!” Lord Arthur shouted above the crowd. He was looking in the direction of Gilbert.

Gilbert blinked.

“I am no knight, my lord. Just Gilbert Weilschmidt, if it pleases my lord.”

“Well, that shall have to change.”

Lord Arthur dismounted from his snowy white horse and beckoned for Gilbert to do the same. Gilbert did as he was bid. He slid off his horse and walked over to where his lord stood, his heart fluttering in his throat.

“Please, kneel.”

Gilbert dropped on one knee to the grass. He had no need to take off his helmet since he had lost it to an axe blow in the midst of battle. The blade might have nicked a little at his cheek if the blood on his sleeves was any indication, but he had kept his head more or less intact. He could not ask for more.

Lord Arthur unsheathed his sword, a handsome blade Gilbert had helped forged back in the smithy, and it was now going to knight him. Gilbert felt as if he was in a dream. The world seemed to be holding a huge, collective breath as Lord Arthur brought his blade singing down to tap once, lightly, on his right shoulder, then on his left.

“By the power invested in me, I dub thee knight. Arise, Sir Gilbert.”

Gilbert stood up shakily. It felt as if he was shedding his old self as he did. Lord Arthur smiled. He was still really a child himself as he forewent his lordly demeanour and embraced Gilbert suddenly, tightly.

“I owe you my life. We are now brothers, you and I.”

He kissed Gilbert on the cheek, the side that was not crusted in blood, before turning to call for a medic to tend to him.

As proud as he was to be knighted, it was his lord’s last words that Gilbert kept locked in his heart.


End file.
